Nintendo VS Capcom (video game)
Nintendo VS Capcom is a crossover fighting game on the Wii U. It features characters from both Nintendo and Capcom (duh) and is based on the fighting style of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Characters Starter Nintendo Capcom Hidden Nintendo Capcom Bosses These characters appear as bosses or mini-bosses in Adventure Mode. They are not playable. Adventure Mode Adventure Mode is a unique mode in Nintendo VS Capcom. You choose a character and fight with that character against a series of opponents. There are two types of Adventure Modes. Adventure Mode I Adventure Mode I is the initial form of Adventure Mode. In this mode, you can only use starter characters, and you fight eight opponents (who are also starter characters). The first six opponents are randomly chosen fighters. The seventh opponent is a clone of the character you are using. The final opponent is the rival of your fighter, and is considerably harder than the rest. Here is the rival list. If a character has more than one rival, one of the rivals will be randomly chosen to fight. *'Mario' - Donkey Kong *'Samus' - Mega Man, Zero *'Link' - Marth *'Kirby' - Pikachu *'Pikachu' - Kirby, Morrigan *'Fox' - Leon *'Donkey Kong' - Mario *'Marth' - Link *'Mega Man' - Zero, Samus *'Zero' - Mega Man, Samus *'Ryu' - Guile, Chun-Li, Cody *'Leon' - Fox *'Morrigan' - Pikachu *'Chun-Li' - Guile, Ryu, Cody *'Guile' - Ryu, Chun-Li, Cody *'Cody' - Ryu, Chun-Li, Guile Adventure Mode II Adventure Mode II is the new Adventure Mode, unlocked after all the characters are unlocked. In this type of Adventure Mode, all 32 characters can fight, and you fight 16 characters in a row. The first 14 opponents are randomly chosen, the 15th opponent is a clone of your character, and the 16th opponent is your character's rival, who is considerably harder than the rest. Here is the rival list for Adventure Mode II. Once again, if a character has more than one rival, one of the rivals will be randomly chosen to fight. *'Mario' - Donkey Kong, Bowser, Luigi *'Samus' - Mega Man, Zero *'Link' - Marth, Meta Knight, Ganondorf *'Kirby' - Pikachu, Meta Knight *'Pikachu' - Kirby, Morrigan, Ness *'Fox' - Wolf *'Donkey Kong' - Mario, Bowser *'Marth' - Link, Meta Knight *'Bowser' - Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong *'Ganondorf' - Link, Alastor *'Meta Knight' - Link, Marth *'Wolf' - Fox *'Luigi' - Mario, Bowser *'Pit' - Morrigan, Alastor *'Ness' - Pikachu *'Mii' - Anyone *'Mega Man' - Zero, Samus, Proto Man *'Zero' - Mega Man, Samus, Proto Man *'Ryu' - Guile, Chun-Li, Seth *'Leon' - Jill, Dante *'Morrigan' - Pikachu, Pit, Alastor, Demitri *'Chun-Li' - Ryu, Guile, Seth *'Guile' - Ryu, Chun-Li, Seth *'Cody' - Belger *'Viewtiful Joe' - Alastor *'Dante' - Leon, Jill *'Proto Man' - Mega Man, Zero *'Jill' - Leon, Dante *'Belger' - Cody *'Demitri' - Morrigan *'Alastor' - Ganondorf, Pit, Morrigan, Viewtiful Joe *'Seth' - Ryu, Guile, Chun-Li Soundtrack Here are the pages for the soundtrack. *For character themes, go here. *For boss themes, go here. *For stage themes, go here. *For other themes (menu, opening, etc.), go here. Gray Pea Shooter is working on the soundtrack. Stages Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Games Category:Some other 7th thing.